Terry 12: The Ghost King
Terry 12 Halloween Special! Plot In a cornmaze Terry as Rath is fighting the Yenaldooshi. Brock is tending to a girl Terry's age. (Rath): You think you can take me, Puppy Dog?!! (Girl): Terry, Watch Out! The Yenaldooshi rams Rath with a tractor. (Rath): Lemmie tell ya something, Kai Green! Rath's got this! Rath punches the Yenaldooshi. Then the Yenaldooshi hears a faint howl and runs after it. (Rath): That's right! You better run! Rath reverts. (Kai Green): Ohmygosh, you're alive! Kai runs over and hugs Terry. SPOOKY HALLOWEEN THEMED THEME SONG! Terry is leaving school and sees Kai across the street he waves. She waves back. Terry smiles. Back at Terry's Mansion, Brock is eating chips on Terrys water bed. Terry is pacing. (Brock): Just ask her out. How hard is it? Remember Pre-School? (Terry): Yes. (Brock): I had a crush on Emily. You told me- (Terry): "Go with the Gut!" I remember. (Brock): So? Go with the Gut! (Terry): Except my gut tells me to hide under my bed. (Brock): New qoute! "Go with my Gut!" (Terry): I guess, NO! NEVER IN A THOUSAND YEARS! I can't... (Brock): Fine, maybe some good ol' werewolf hunting will get your mind off things...stupid things... That night Terry and Brock are sneaking around the corn maze. (Terry): Operation: WEREWOLF TO GET MY MIND OFF OF KAI, is a go! (Brock): ... (Kai): Whatcha ya doin?! (Terry and Brock): GAHHHHHHH! (Kai): Well? (Terry): Err, Kai, what brings you out here at night? (Kai): Well it is my grandparents corn maze. You're going after that Yenaldooshi again. (Terry): Well...yeah... (Kai): I'm coming with! (Brock): No way! You could get hurt, plus Wes would kill us for it! (Kai): Aww, come on. (Terry): Anything for you... (Kai): Okaaaaaayyy... The Trio set off into the forrest. They continue until they find 3 purple glowing rocks. Brock absorbs one. (Brock): Corrodium. (Terry): Someone's been doing homework. (Brock): It's an alien rock. It can mutate you, badly. We gotta take this back. (Voice): No! A Mummy creeps out of the forrest. (Terry): Da fuq? (Brock): You want some? Brock punches the Mummy into the distance. (Terry): You're that strong? (Brock): Not normally. (Kai): It's the corrodium. (Brock): You're catching on. Terry transforms. (Terrywolf): Humungousaur! Aww. Terrywold leaps at The Mummy but is intercepted by The Yenaldooshi. (Terrywolf): Ready for a rematch? (Yenaldooshi): Yes. (Terrywolf): You can talk?!! The Yenaldooshi bites Terrywolfs arm. Terrywolf punches him. The Yenaldooshi lets go. (Terrywolf): If only I had got Humungousaur. The Yenaldooshi jaws seperate into four parts. '' (Terrywolf): Eww. ''The Yenaldooshi lets out and ear-piercing howl. (Terrywolf): Arrrrrghh!! If...you can do...that...then so..can....I! Terrywolf howls counteracting the first howl. (Terrywolf): Like a boss. Green lightning hits Brock and Kai KOing them. Terrywolf gets into a fighting stance when the same green lightning zaps him too. He falls over face first. Then he reverts. On a very large ship flying away from Earth Terry and co wake up in a storage room. Terry looks around and sees a door he pulls on it. It's locked. (Terry): Crap. Terry transforms. (Snare-Oh): Nice. Snare-Oh rips the door off it's hinges. He reverts. The trio then walk to the head of the ship where The Yenaldooshi, The Mummy and Doctor Viktor kneel before a ghost alien. (Ghost): The Corrodium is ours. Now we can take back the Anur System. (Terry): What do you mean, "take back"? (Ghost/Zs'sakyr): Omnitrix Bearer! I am both blessed by your appearance and irritated. If you must know, I am Zs'Skayr. And The Anur System was taken by Vilgax the Conquerer. (Terry): Well...Vilgax died. In an explosion. (Doctor Viktor): How do you know that? (Terry): I set off the explosion. (Zs'Skayr): Well...I guess...we can we can skip...to phase 2. (Brock): What's that? (Zs'Skayr): Take as many prisioners and torture them! (Kai): You can't do that! (Zs'Skayr): Can and will! (Terry): I can stop you. Easily. (Zs'Skayr): I doubt that. Terry transforms. (Shocksquatch): Shockquatch! Shocksquatch zaps a controll panel. (Doctor Viktor): No! (Zs'Skayr): What have you done? (Shocksquatch): I killed the thrusters. We're falling back to Earth. Fast. (Zs'Skayr): You fool! Shocksquatch transforms. (Jetray): Grab on guys. Kai and Brock hold onto Jetray as he flies out of the ship just before it crashes and explodes. Jetray lands in front of Kai's house. He reverts. (Terry): Hey, Kai. (Kai): Yes? (Terry): Um...do you like...want to go to a movie some time? With me? (Kai): Sure! Kai hugs Terry and goes into her house. (Brock): You went with my gut! I'm so proud. (Terry, dreamy eyes): Yeah, whatever. THE END Major Events Kai, The Yenaldooshi, The Mummy, Dr. Viktor and Zs'Sakyr first appear. Characters *Terry *Arnux *Brock *George *Kai (first appearance) Villains *Yenaldooshi (first appearance) *The Mummy (first appearance) *Doctor Viktor (first appearance) *Zs'Skayr (first appearance) Aliens Used *Rath *Terrywolf (first appearance; accidental transformation selected alien was Humungousaur) *Snare-Oh (first appearance) *Shocksquatch *Jetray Trivia *First T12 special ep Category:Movies Category:Specials